Other Side
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Someone similar to Antonio appear! What gonna happen? Oh, and sorry for wrong grammar and tense
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh~ New author here. **

Tell me your comment, 'kay? This is just a Prologue with a fast plot in the first place.

I wanna know how you feel before continue it~

Happy Reading, then!

* * *

**Author POV**

'_when your life isn't your life anymore, what will you do? _That question keep haunting me. Until now, i don't even know what it mean. And i'm still confused, what's the purpose he asked it? And, importantly, who on hell he is? Why his face is very similar to me?' mind the Spaniard.

"Hey Antonio!", he gasped and immediately look to the window. "Waaa~ it's Lovi~ Loviiiii... come on up here~", he replied while concealing the question that's still raging on his mind. "I've called you a million times, bastard! Are you deaf?!", shout Lovino. "Ahh.. i'm sorry Lovi~ but, when you're mad, why you look so cute?" "here~ let me cheer you~ Fusososo~ Fusososo~", he continued. "Argh! There's no point you do it, pomodoro bastardo!", shouted Lovino being upset when he arrive in the room of a Spaniard named Antonio.

Oh, you ask where the background story of this now?

At 3 pm in the heart of Barcelona in the simple but very beautiful creamy yellow house with brown roof. With a garden which filled with Carnation, Daisy, Cornflower, Lily, Rose, Tulip, Jasmine, and many other types of flowers. Behind the simplicity of the house from the outside, there are many surprises in this house. On both side of the main entrance, there are two Axe that were often used by Antonio. When we entered the house, we are greeted with a wall that is filled with a lot of awards in various fields (heck yeah. He's clever but still, he's stupid too). In the right corner of the living room, there is a framed glass case, inside it there's an armor. Which the owner really proud of it. Beside it, he set his beloved Rojigualda. Of course in the living room there is a chair and a table. Chairs and tables were made of teak imported from Indonesia. In the left corner of the living room, there is a very large vase imported from China that is filled with Carnation flowers, Antonio's favorite flower.

If we walk straight from the door, we would find that there are stairs leading to the floor above. But, it will be discussed later. We went into the kitchen which is filled with upscale cookware. Even cooler than a 5 star hotel though. Okay, it sounds too much, but it's a reality. Various types of food available there, even though the most rare one. Now we go up to the top floor.

Arriving at the top floor, we will see two statues are very similar to Antonio ordered directly by his friend, Francis, on Michelangelo and Auguste Rodin. And also there is a statue again ordered by Feliciano and Lovino on Leonardo da Vinci. We can also see paintings by Picasso on one side. And also the painting of Antonio himself by Franz Ittenbach, a German painter who -of course- was told by his friend Gilbert.

Antonio is in the room at the end of the hall. In the hallway was a lot of photographs of Antonio with Francis and Gilbert, along Lovino with Antonio, Antonio which are lift the trophy, Antonio on the battlefield (how to take it?), and various other types of memory photos. Oh, how to know that Antonio's room at the end of the hall? Easy! The door is brown with various images tomatoes. On either side of the door, there are 2 pots of tomato plants. Strange? For me, no. Because I'm a true fan of tomatoes. I'm serious! (Forget my words on this one)

Well, back to the story.

"Ah~ Lovi~ don't be mad lah~ i'm not intentionally not to hear you", said Antonio. "Devil may care about that you tomato bastard! But I'm not!" "Lovi~ Lo siento. Spiacente, mi Novio", said Antonio regret. Lovino looked away, blushing. "F-fine.. bu-but, what are you thinking now? That's no-not that I want to know o-or what.." "no prueba, Lovi.. there is a thing that can't go out from my mind.." "che?" "yesterday.. there's someone who has a face very similar to me. 'when your life is not your life anymore.. what will you do?' he asked me like that. I don't know what he meant by asking questions like that. I don't even know who he is! The question continue to shadowing me. I-I.. I'm confused", explains Antonio, crying. "A.. a... why are you crying?" "I-I'm confused, Lovino. I'm confused.. huaaaaa", said Antonio, still crying.

"Ah.. do-don't cry..", said lovino confuse. "Huaaaa .. huaaaa .. Loviiiiiii, I'm confused .. huaaaaaaa-". Antonio crying interrupted when his mouth was gagged by Lovino's mouth. A powerful brief kiss to stop the crying Antonio. Lovino then releasing his lips from Antonio. "Stop it, amore mio" "o-okay.." Antonio replied, trying not to cry again. Then Lovino hug Antonio and say, "whoever he is, don't care about it. I'm always with you, remember it". Heard about it, Antonio stunned, and immediately he asked, "even if I die?" "That was another, idiota! But I'm definitely going to miss you if you die first" "ha?" "*blush* i don't.. I..". This time, Antonio kiss Lovino right at the lips. "well, Lovino~ I won't think about it anymore", said Antonio a little lie. "Hmm, since mi amor already come...", Antonio continued with a grin "what if we... oops, I mean, I '_eat'_ you? Allow it?". Lovino face immediately turned as red as a tomato. Indeed, he was often 'eaten' by Antonio, but he never asked for this. "how, caro?", ask Antonio, grinning like a hungry wolf to lovino. "Be-bene allora.."

Without hesitation, Antonio carrying Lovino to bed. Then Lovino's clothes stripped one by one. Shirts are worn by Lovino fell on the floor, then Antonio shirts, after that jeans of them both. Shortly thereafter, melodious voice of Lovino and Antonio moaning. About 10 minutes later, there was a scream by Lovino and Antonio together "ah-hah-ahh.. Ti amo bastardo/ Te amo Lovino!" You know what happened readers.

Antonio lying beside lovino. Then pull Lovino to his side while wearing a blanket and eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

Naaah~ How? Tell me, 'kay?!  
I really wanna know! (well, if someone read it -.-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! I'm back with the second chapter!** I don't know it this gonna be good or not. Well, if you want, read it~ xD

Happy reading!

* * *

**Lovino POV**

* * *

You guys know Mexico, right? Yes, yes .. I know you guys will explain it in full. The bastard's former occupation, broad 1,964,382 km2, the capital is Ciudad de México, etc.. I know, I know. But that's not what I meant, idiota! Did you not pay attention more carefully, stupido? Didn't you see the flag? Argh, it's the color of my flag! It's just there's a symbol at the white color. Do you realize that? There are actually a real history behind that place.

Emm, like this.. that time, that bastard took me to the hamburger place that bastard to have a look.. and well, you must know that we are also doing _it_ right? Oh yeah, maybe you think I'm not there right? You guys are wrong. Italy was the person who found that hamburger bastard first, based on history. So of course I was born. And I don't know why that pomodoro bastardo gives the hamburger bastardo to that eyebrows bastardo. Arh, forget it. Back to Mexico.

So here we go.. um. When.. when Mex _'born'_, eh I mean wants to be a country.. He asked us.. what's the flag that symbolizes him.. During this time, that Pomodoro Bastardo always decides. I asked to decide this one. We argument and end up fighting. Eh, you wonder why we get to fight? Did you forget? It was still the Dark Age of Spain. So, yeah, what may make. We had a big fight. And I went straight home to Italy. Yes, I left him at that Hamburgers Bastard's place. I don't care about him! During this time, he always decided, and I can't decide anything. Can't he appreciate me huh?! I was so upset that i could die because of this!

3 days since we had a fight. And he didn't come to apologize to me! Cazzo..! I'm sure he didn't love me. Damn him! Well, yeah, I was crying because of that. Hey! I... I... love him, y'know.. I... love him very much. He, he just... not.. aware of it.

But, suddenly my phone rang. I thought that must be my stupid brother, or perhaps the government, or whoever. Duh! That pomodoro bastardo called me! He softly greeted me. But, I haven't forgiven him, so be it, I acted harshly as same as the first time we met. Well.. I heard his voice plaintively at me. Well, i don't care. But suddenly Mex at phone. Aaaaaaaaaa! He called Madre Lovino! I, I can't speak rudely toward him. He told me everything. So, this 3 days he lectured Padre Antonio -.-"

And he also said that he would use my flag, but with an emblem in white color. And he asked for my approval now. Really, I cry at that time! I'm really touched to heard that. Then I asked, is _'Padre'_ Antonio agree? He said, that pomodoro bastard was agreed. And now want to talk to me. Then, Mex gave the phone to Antonio.

"Hey bastard! Did you agreed?" "Of course, Lovi.. I agree.." He paused a moment and then said, "Lo siento, amor". I'm speechless, blushing. I can feel that my cheeks are now really hot. "O-okay, I forgive you" "ay!" "But there is one condition!", I said. "Que?" "We will decide the flag of our children together, understand?" "Okay, Novio~", he replied. Ahoy! Finally, I'm no longer the one who oppressed (what?)!

Mex want soon officially be the state. He asked padre Antonio on 16 September 1810 after firstly told me. Me and Antonio agreed to it. But it takes a lot of time. We have to educate them first how to be a good country. We were not even aware that we took a long time to educated him. Because we realized that we let him go at September 27, 1821. That's a long time, right? 11 years! Yeah.. because he's my favorite child, and i loved him so much.

Oh, I sent him a letter when I've arrived in Italy, because I don't want to hear his voice!

* * *

**Antonio POV**

* * *

-Visiting our first continent or child, maybe? -

Yes.. 'Our', Me and Lovino. The continent? America! Although he was already inhabited by the Indians at first, but who introduced it to the outside world are me and Lovino. Don't believe it? Look! You know it, America was unknown at that time. So, I'm cruising along Lovino under behest, hmm .. if not wrong, Queen Isabella .. which..? Dunno, forget it! Thus, we find him. And raised as a child~

Huh? Why is he become Arthur's brother? Not that Arthur was dead in 542? (It was King Arthur, stupid!) Eh? Ehehe~

So, this is the story. I'm Conquistador, so often met Pirate. I don't know what dream i got, I see that Thick Eyebrows Pirate! If Conquistador and Pirate met, yeah, they'll definitely fight! Which again, I really inopportune this times, and got defeated. But, I'd better lose anyway. Don't know why? Lovino helped me with all he got! I feels want to cry that time! I'm so thrilled!

Yeah, so the story goes. Weird? Absolutely! Did you know what Arthur used to defeated me? He used Black Magic. He summoned pixie, fairy, dwarfs, unicorns, and multiple forms of England's magic creatures. Though we've made an agreement to duel 1 to 1. Weh, such a bad luck!

We end the story here. We back to the visit's story again. We are looking for a place to stay. If not mistaken, we chose Amorevole Hotel. 5 star hotel with an area 1.2 km2, which is owned by a Spaniard named Juan Fernandez. Well, of course he is proficient in Spanish. And he also spoke Italian. But don't doubt his ability to use English. We chose a room on the top floor. Why? You know lah.. When we were doing _'it'_, we are very very noisy. So, I took the top floor and the farthest room in the hotel on purpose. Juan just smiled when he heard that rooms were chosen. Well, it looks like he knows why.

Then we went to our room. Arrived at the room, I immediately got my shower. Hey, traveled from Spain to stop in Italy and then immediately went to America without a break was exhausting! I can't even get a break on the ship! And yes.. I had no mood to take a shower in the boat we were riding. I think my body isn't going to fresh if I got my shower with that salt water. Well, even though I was Conquistador who often roam, I'm still not used to bathe with salt water.

-Skip-

Out of the shower, I immediately dropped my self to my king-size bed. Haaah, so comfortable. Then, Lovi went to the bathroom. He showers while chanting a song. His voice was, aaah, swept me up into dreamland. But, suddenly the song stopped. And I feel something above me. The aroma is fresh. I'd guess that it is Lovi. He did something he had never done before. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt. "Lovi, I'm still tired," I said. "I don't care, amore~", he replied. "hmh, are you really in the mood to do _it_?" I asked with a grin. I could feel his body trembling slightly. "Yes, dear~ I really want to do _it_." He answered. "Well .. but don't blame me if I would do it a little rough. And..." I said, stroking his cheek. "I don't care. Don't talk too much. I just really want to have sex now", he replied impatiently. "Well, mi amor~ if you really want to do it."

That time, He just wore a towel that covered the area which I'm the only one who allowed to see it. Ah, he looks so sexy. Good body posture and soft skin.. ah, I wanted to eat him.

'Uh, wait a minute. Not that I want to take a break? Ah, never mind. I couldn't resist the temptation that presented right in front of me, isn't it?', I thought it at a short moment. Itn fact, I wouldn't be able to resist my beloved Lovi. Hey! Who can resist a *ehm* tsundere that suddenly said what he wants? Plus, he's just using a towel to covering his very-beautiful _friend_. I'm sure, even when Francis severely injured won't deny that *bzz* Arthur if he did as Lovi did to me. It is the dream of all *ehm* seme like us!

I can't tell you what we did. You know, it's too beautiful to be written. What? Do you think I forgot? Hey! I'll never forget even one second with my Lovino. Huh? You don't believe me and want to tell you everything? Hey! I'm not stupid! I can't be fooled by you~

Well.. after we have sex, we fall asleep. Why would I know?! That your hobby to ask, huh?! That's because I woke up first. Ah! Come on! I don't want to answer any questions from you guys again! So.. at September 12, 1809, well, we have a child again. Mex! I like to call him Mex~ his full name is Mexico. Yeah, he's a country. Gender? If his name is Mex, he absolutely a guy! When he was born, he was very cute.

-A year later-

That afternoon, we were walk at the park (still in America), he said that he wanted to be a free country. We both don't mind, of course. Well, because we've got used to it. He asked, what would be his flag. I suggested that he must try to draw it first. He drew it. But the result was terrible! So I made the flag for him. But, I don't know why my beloved Lovi's face was so sullen. I asked why, he just doesn't want to answer me. But, all of a sudden he said, "I want to decide what would be his flag!"

Actually I don't mind, but I'm a dad! I must be the one to decide. Actually I don't want to argument with him. But, what can we do. In the end, we still fight. I was very upset because he didn't want to understand anything I was saying. We keep fighting until he said, "never mind! I've had it! I hate you! I don't want to see your face again!" Then Lovi ran, left me. I'm speechless. I could see tears flowing from his eyes. I don't know what to do. But suddenly, Mex said, "Padre Antonio, you've been frozen for 1 hour. Don't you want to chase after Madre Lovino?"

I realized, then immediately left Mex and went to the inn. Before I get to the top, I ran into Juan. He looked at me puzzled and said, "why you not go home with Señor Lovino, Señor Antonio? I saw he carrying a huge bag an hour ago!"

I was stunned. "w-what? H-he..." Then I ran to our room. I checked the closet. And sure enough, there was not a piece of Lovino clothes in it. He even didn't leave a note! I'm confused. Why did he leave? I don't understand!

* * *

**Mexico POV**

* * *

'Padre Antonio was too stupid or what? Why can't he realized if Madre Lovino was really upset? Gosh! I just knew that my Father had been so stupid! (I'm sorry padre) But, Padre Antonio is a something padre! When I got to padre's room, I found padre was sitting on his bed. I saw a teardrop falling from the hands that covered his face. I wonder if the padre had realized his mistake? I hope so anyway.'

Then I approached him and patted his shoulder. "Padre? Are you okay? "Hmmh? Me? Fine!", he replied. "But why padre crying?", I asked. "Oh.. nothing. It just there are some dust gets into padre's eyes, Mex", he said, smiling. Hoalah! So padre doesn't realized that! Geez, padre! "Padre, don't you realize that madre are angry with you?" "Huh? Angry? Why he got angry?", replied padre without guilt. "Arrgh.. Padre! Madre angry because padre wouldn't decide my flag with madre! Ah, you guys! I didn't even know i have a father like this!", I replied angrily.

"Huh? I don't understand. Why did you say that, Mex?" "Because padre don't understand madre's feeling! All this time, did padre ever decide other flags with madre?" "No", replied padre simple. " no wonder madre angry! Hah.. padre... padre..." Then I left padre. I went down to the harbor. I asked, "did the ship to Italy had left?". The captain said, "oh, the ship had already left to Italy 30 minutes ago. May be will arrive about 6 hours at Italy, 'cause the weather was very supportive lately. Why?" "Ah.. nothing", I said sadly. 'So, madre has gone home. How is this...? What if madre really mad at padre? Ah! I'd better ask padre!' Then I went back to the inn.

"Padre. Ever madre mad at you?", I asked simple. "yeah. He mad and doesn't want to see me for 1 month. Why you ask?" "What made madre until that angry?", I asked again. "Nothing special. He just mad because I didn't send him gifts on his birthday. I just forgot" ,said padre short. "gosh padre, gosh! If that can made madre been away from you for 1 month, how about this? He will be away from you for 1 year! Padre should immediately apologize..." I said worried. How could I'm not worried if my parents were arguing?

"Hah! 1 year?! Can't even talk to him for 1 day only made me want to kill myself! How about one.. year.." Afer he said that, padre fainted. I had to lift padre into his bed. Apparently, the words 'there's no sun rises in Spain' is true, I think. Because.. padre didn't wake up until noon. Padre was indeed something. I never thought that those words were true.

-Skip-

The next morning, padre woke up. I immediately gave him a letter from madre. I've read it, so I know it from Madre Lovino. It said like this:

_I've been arrived at Italy. You don't need to find me, Antonio. I'm pissed at you! Don't you ever think of me as *ehm* your wife? Don't you care about my feelings?! I wanted to determine Mex's flag! Why don't you understand?! Are you too stupid to understand it? I don't want to force you decide this alone, but I wanted to decide this with you. Not just you the one who decide it! Don't you ever dare to see me again! Bastard! _

_-Lovino- _

After Padre Antonio read it, oh no! For the first time I saw padre eyes wide-open! Wah wah.. the first time. Ouch.. that expression..! I don't know what to do now! Padre crying. What to do?! "A-ah... padre.. don't cry.." "how could I'm not cry if Lovi don't want to see me again?! Am I not going to cry? Won't you cry if you lose the person you love, Mex?! Uwaaaaa! Loviiii!" That's padre's answer. That it is.

Clearly, during these 2 days, I was always told padre to apologize. But my padre was so stubborn. He said he wanted to determine the flag first. Ah, padre! Finally, like it or not, I said to him, "Father! I've found my flag. So stop!" "hmh? Already? Let me check", padre replied casually. "This", I said as I gave him my flag images. "Huh? Is this Lovi's flag?", he asked. "Yes. But I made a darker green color and give emblem in white color. How?" , I asked. "All right! It is also a good one!"

"Well, now. Padre should apologize to Madre Lovino." "But, I'm afraid Lovi won't forgive me", replied padre. Eventually I'm going crazy. Padre coward, Madre grumpy. Hoalah! "Padre, this. I'm calling madre", I said as I gave up the phone to padre. "Hola, Lovi." 'Wow, sounds very soft padre' "what bastard?!" 'Madre apparently hasn't forgiven padre' "sorry.." "I won't forgive you!" "Please Lovi..." "NO! I won't forgive you" 'hah, apparently padre and madre equally stubborn' "ah padre. Give it to me", I said as I took the phone from padre. "Hola madre Lovino~" "hola, amor" 'hey! Why the sudden madre very soft? And why do I feel the aura of jealousy from padre who was beside me?'

"Madre, I have determined the flag" "Really?" "Yes. The flag is your flag. It's just a darker green color and I made the emblem in white color white. How? Do you agree, madre?", I asked. Madre silent for a moment and then replied, "whether padre Antonio agree?" "He agreed. And now want to talk to madre. Wait 'kay~", I said. Ahoy! It seems madre will forgive padre.

"Hey bastard! Did you agreed?", asked madre. "of course, Lovi.. I agree.." Padre silent for a moment then said, "Lo siento, amor." "o-okay, I forgive you", madre replied after pause a few seconds. "Ay!" "But there is one condition!" "Que?" "We will decide the flag of our children together, understand?" "Well, Novio~", replied my happy padre. Okay! Mission complete! Madre already forgive padre!

The next day, I saw madre came while smiled at me. He also gave a very sweet smile towards padre. When I saw padre... oh no! He was stunned with a very red face. Madre is also carrying a plastic that contains something. Then give it to padre after kissed padre's lips romanticly. When padre saw it, uh wait, padre's eyes glistened. I'm curious. "Madre, what's inside it?" "Oh. Just some fresh tomatoes from my garden that I brought here". After saying so, padre who had put the plastic, immediately embraced madre and whirling. Ah, so romantic. I saw madre face flushed and they laughed together.

Such a happy family, right? ^_^

* * *

This is it. I don't know why it took a long time. Maybe because i'm not a native english speaker..


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back! I can't update and play my net all time.. And I have so many business to do, since I'm a new high-schooler. And, I have too many works to do here. Because of that, I can't touch my lovely Laptop. And I know that my story is nothin' compared to all story here~ Fusososo~**

**Be careful with wrong grammar and tense~ Try to understand it your self.. Gomenna, minna~**

...

...

...

**Lovino POV**

I don't know why, every time I have sex with Antonio, I was always tired. Is that because he always uses his full power every time he do it with me? Or simply because he loved to do it, so he did it wholeheartedly? Ah! Whatever it is, I don't care. After all, he did it well. Although I don't want to admit it.

But, I'm still confused. What exactly happened to Antonio? And, who exactly the person that Antonio told to me?! Holy crap! Looks like I have to ask him when he wakes up. I can't let a problem that occurs in people who I love, right? I know he hasn't forgotten it. I've known him long enough to know if he's lying or not. And I knew, he was lying when he said that he would forget about it. I'm sure he won't get over it.

Ah, but never mind, I still want to sleep next to him. He can warm me. Especially when we spent New Years Eve together. He can made the cold winter turned into a warm winter. And his body looks so sexy and muscular. It's a big challenge to fight my feelings that want to have him every time. I shouldn't be selfish to him, isn't it? But, he allowed me to selfish to his love. If I'm not selfish to his love, I won't be jealous when a lot of girls approached him.

Bzz... I just wanna sleep now. Now i end it. Ciao!

-2 hours later-

Haaaah.. hmm? Where's Antonio?

**Antonio POV**

Ahh ~! Hmh? Why Lovino still sleeping, huh? Ah, maybe he was tired because I was too rough on him. For some reason, every time we have sex, he always woke up last. What was I too harsh huh? But why he didn't tell me if it is so? I'm so confused myself. Ah never mind. I'd better make dinner. It's already 6:37 pm. I'm sure, when he woke up, he must be very hungry. Why? Because he had spent all his energy to orgasm. Hahaha~

Well, what would I cooked ya? Hmm, pasta? Pizza? Paella? Or.. what if, pasta with extra tomato sauce and special paella? Hm, it seems better. Oh yes.. I forgot. Why did I go to the kitchen without using a single yarn? Fortunately this is my home, and Lovino remember to lock the door. Sigh~ I should take a towel or maybe shorts. Or better, I took my knee-length shirt. Not too much trouble to use it. Well, the right choice. Hmm, wait a minute, where did I put it? Oh yes, in my closet. But in what part? Bottom? Or in the middle? Or maybe the top? I forgot. It looks like the bottom.. wow, looks like it below. I found it pinned by pants.

Hmm, it's time to cook! Well, where are the materials? Paella ingredients, there is in the closet on the left edge. Ingredients for pasta? Hm, I think it was still in the closet under 4 cabinets to the right. Alright! Tomato.. tomato.. I have a lot of refrigerators, I'm so confused which one that contains tomatoes. Wait a minute, I want to remember it first. Hmmh.. The first refrigerator, fish. Second refrigerator, shellfish. Third refrigerator, seaweed. Fourth refrigerator, vegetable. Fifth refrigerator, meat. Sixth fridge, condiments. Seventh refrigerator, eggs. Eighth refrigerator, ice. Ninth refrigerator, maybe tomatoes. Yep! Ninth refrigerator, tomatoes.

Well, all the ingredients are ready. Time to cook! You can't see my way of cooking, you'll be dazzled *smirk* Wait about 30 minutes, and everything will be ready.

-30 Minutes later-

Well, all right. Here comes the food. Time to wake lovi. But, before I could wake him up, he was down and just wore his T-shirt. Luckily he always wears a long T-shirt when he comes to my house. "Loviii~" "Tch, bastard! Why did you disappear and not wake me up, huh?" "Lo siento~ Since you were coming in the afternoon, so I woke up at about dinner. So I let you sleep first, then I cook. Anyway, you must be very tired because _it_, right?" , I explained briefly. "Hmmh.. I was very tired. Every time I did sex with you, I'm always tired. By the way, I'm hungry. What have you cooked, amor?", He replied. Ah, that face. Although he's angry, he still very cute. Oh Dios, thanks for created someone like him for me. "Hey! Why did you daydreaming?", said lovi. Eh, I'm daydreaming huh? "Ah, it's okay. I'm just grateful to have someone like you," I said simply. "Ah.. you.. you.. just seduce me, right?" His face was flushed. He looks more cute! "What for I seduce you? I'm really thankful to have you," I smiled.

Lovino paused and looked down. I know he's tried to hide his blushed face. 'Ah, I'd better ask him eat now..' "Lovi~ How if we eat? I'm hungry. You too right? Your stomach's growling," I said. "Ah.. o-okay. Let's go eat. I also very hungry," he replied. Hah, thank goodness. I can die hold my feeling if I look at his face. His face is too cute, I couldn't help to not look at him.

We also ate in silence, until suddenly Lovino ask me. "Hey, Antonio. Actually, what happened to you?" "Hmh? Happen? What?", I said don't get it. "That.. people similar to you that suddenly asked something non-sense..", he said. "Ooh.. that. Actually..."

_-Flashback-_

_That time, I was walking around in the market. I want to buy the food ingredients that used up. Then, I went to a place that sells all foodstuffs. After I bought everything I need, I'm out. Because I want to look for other materials that aren't sold there. When I was coming out, I accidentally saw a person who is similar to me. However, his hair darker. Back then, I thought it was just imaginary. So I ignored it._

_Then, I went shopping. But, I still saw it, though briefly. I don't know what really happened, but I still try to ignored it. But, while on the road home, suddenly there is someone held my shoulder. He called my name, "Antonio" His voice is very similar to mine. "Who are you?", Then I ask that once turned to him. "Me? I'm you. You are me. We're both the same person," he replied. "I.. I don't understand. What do you mean?", I asked. "I am one of your personality, Antonio", he replied._

"_Huh?", I asked, still not understood. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand," he replied. I really tried to ignore it. Then I turned around and went home. When I was away from him, his voice suddenly rang my head while asking "When your life is not your life anymore.. what will you do?". The question rang in my head constantly. Although I've tried to not care about it, but the sound was still disturbing. I don't know why, every time I can't think of something, the question kept coming._

_Even when I'm asleep, I woke up because the question lingered in the back of my head. I don't know why that voice kept turning in my head. Until now, when I can't think of something, the question inevitably arises. In fact, I don't ever want to think about that damn question!_

_-End of flashback-_

"So, Lovi", I said, after explaining at length. "Oh.. so yes. So, Are you investigating about him? Do you ask others about him?", He asked. "I couldn't ask. Surely they will think I was crazy. Moreover, he said that he was one of my personality. So, I think, only I can see it", I replied. My brain's confused. I don't know what to do. At least Lovino here. So I wasn't too dizzy.

"Huh, never mind. Maybe he only appears when it's idle. Don't worry, amore", he said. "I didn't want to think about it, Novio. But, that thought coming themselves. I don't know what to do. Even on the sidelines of my job running the country, that thought just always suddenly appeared and made me crazy. I can't take it anymore... "

**Lovino POV**

'So it is actually happening. Who exactly is he? Why should he have a face that similar to Antonio and why he should go to Antonio?! He's just going to ruin the wonderful atmosphere we have. Antonio burdened by it. Damn him! I would kill him if I find him later! Uh, isn't that also Antonio? What Antonio will die too if I kill him? Ah, yes please. Looks like I'm not going to kill him. But just watching him. I don't want Antonio burden of what I think now.'

"Take it easy, don't think about it. I'm here, if you need me. I will always be here. For you only. So, you just need to calm your self", I said. "I can't stand, Lovi.. I wanted to eliminate that question out of my head. I don't want that question keep spinning in my head. I just wanted that question to lost, Lovi. What's all the things that are too difficult to be realized?", He asked me. I don't know what to answer. In fact, I won't know what to do.

"Lovi...? Why did you daydreaming?" The question made me flinch. "Hm? Daydreaming?", I asked. "Yes. You paused for a long time, until I asked you", He explained. "Ah.. nothing. I'm just confused what to do to make it disappear from your mind of your head", I replied. "Hah.. never mind, Lovi. I'm sure he won't get lost. Leave him be so," he replied.

**Normal POV**

The days passed since that conversation. Antonio no longer care about it and try to focus his mind on the job and Lovino. Lovino while, he's still thinking about it, but try not to think too much about it. Because he also had to focus on his job and Antonio. They both always met every day and take a walk on the weekend. Nothing has changed from their habit of both. Until one day..

"Hey Antonio!", shouted Lovino while called. "A-ah.. what's up, Lovino? Ha-hah..", said Antonio. "Y-you what? Why the fuck you just answering my phone now? And, what's wrong with your voice?", said Lovino respectively. "Ha-hah... wait.. Lovi .. a-I'm sick..", said Antonio limp. "What kind of sickness? Why did you get sick?", Lovino asked impatiently. "Ha-hah.. fe-ver.. I'm.. too tired..", said Antonio by using his residual energy. "Why don't you keep your health and get sick, stupid?", Lovino cried and cried. "Do-don't cry.. I just.. only fever...", said Antonio tried to calm Lovino. Although it didn't work at all. "I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right up there!", Lovino replied, tried not to cry again.

Lovino immediately took his car keys. He used his favorite red lamborghini full speed straight past the road regardless of the people who were passing by there. His thoughts now only focused on his ailing foolish lover. Concern felt now, even exceeding his worries of work that piling up and the rage of his boss. He couldn't think clearly if Antonio was ill.

On the other hand, Antonio was lying limp and couldn't move from his bed. Even his cheeks looks very red because the burning sensation in his body right now. He can't do anything about it now. Even to take drinking water from the table next to him alone, it was like doing a 2 full rounds marathon. He could only lay limp in his bed. Since morning, his body was limp. He tried to run, but the results, he just fell over and over again. And to return to his bed, he could only drag his body that was very weak. He can't do anything. And in the end, he could only fall asleep in his bed. Until he was awakened by the phone ringing. When he picked it up, it turns out the phone from Lovino. He smiled, albeit with a weak body, he was forced to pick up the phone. When the phone is closed by Lovino, he saw that Lovino have called 30 times since this morning. And had sent 25 text messages to him. He can't helped but smiled. Apparently, the tsundere Lovino can show the sweet side when he's worried.

Lovino arrived at Antonio's home. He immediately opened the door and locked it. Then, he ran to Antonio's bedroom and found Antonio were still asleep. However, with irregular breathing, showed that Antonio was really sick. Without thinking, Lovino immediately put his palm to Antonio's forehead. He was surprised with the burning sensation that radiates in his hand. Lovino face looked even worried. He immediately ran to the fridge and took a lot of ice. Then put it in a basin that has been filled with water. Then he took a small towel. After that, he went back to Antonio's room.

Lovino soak the towel into the basin before, and then dried it. Then he fold it and place it at Antonio's forehead. When he put it down, he heard a 'cesss' sound like a hot skillet given a water. He knew that Antonio must be really hungry. 'cause, he saw a full glass of water that is located right at the table next to him. After he did it a few times, he went down to the kitchen and immediately cook churros. Antonio's favorite food. Don't forget, he also made pasta. He wanted Antonio to eat a lot. Because he believes that Antonio fell ill because he didn't get enough rest and enough food. Because lately, he saw Antonio is getting thinner and paler face.

After all the cooking is completed, he immediately took it to Antonio's bedroom. When he got there, he remembered that he forgot to do one thing. He forgot to open Antonio's shirt. Then he put the food that has been made then wake Antonio. "Antonio.. wake up..", called Lovino soft. "Antonio.. wake up.. let's eat first..", called Lovino still with a soft tone, while shaking Antonio's body. Slowly, Antonio opened his eyes. Antonio first thing seen is Lovino's face that stared at him with a worried expression. Aura of gentleness emanated from Lovino's face. And the only thing that he can do is gave Lovino the best smile he could give right now. "Thanks God.. You still can smile..", said Lovino with a gentle smile on Antonio. He then helps Antonio sitting up in bed. "You felt hot?", asked Lovino with a very soft tone. "Yes.. I felt my whole body feels very hot..", said Antonio. Then Lovino unbuttoned Antonio's shirt one by one. "A-Lovi what are you doing?", Said Antonio nervous. "Of course open your shirt. You said your whole body feels hot. Things that normally you did to me when I got fever was opened my shirt isn't it?", said Lovino while continuing his work.

When Lovino finished opening all Antonio's shirt buttons, he then said, "Eat this. I've made churros and pasta. You have to eat much in order to recover quickly" while providing food that he had been made to Antonio. "Hah.. you know.. even for drinking those water by myself.. that isn't heavy.. I feel I've got to spend the whole force. How can I take a plate that contains a lot of food? Huh..", said Antonio while complaining. It is a fact that Antonio exhausted. "s-so.. I have to.. do what?", said Lovino nervous. "A-ah.. of course.. feed me.. I don't have a lot of power.. you know", said Antonio. "A.. a... I don't want to", said Lovino. "Yah.. what can we do.. I probably won't eat until I'm healed..", said Antonio. "Nh.. nh.. ah.. Well.. I'll feed you..", said Lovino in the end. "Yay~ lovi will feed me~", cheers Antonio pleased. "Hey.. You don't need to be too happy. You will exhausted..", said Lovino warned. "You are very considerate, Lovi~~ Te amo," Antonio replied with a smile. "T-ti amo troppo.. bastardo.."

Then, Lovino fed Antonio patiently. Lovino happy, because he can see Antonio's smiling face. Lovino always wanted to make Lovino happy, somehow. He knew that Antonio was still thinking about that question, although Antonio tried to ignore it. Antonio was easy to guess. But, sometimes he can also surprise Lovino with various surprises that never occurred Lovino to be done by Antonio. When Lovino receives an unexpected surprise from Antonio, he must have smiled to himself and said, "that fool.." After Antonio finished eating, Lovino down to the kitchen to clean the dishes he wore earlier. When he was finished, he returned to the room and slept beside Antonio.

**Antonio's Mind POV**

"Lovino took care of me.. ah~ I want to sick longer... Then Lovino will always take care of me.." 'hmm.. Antonio is it true?' "who are you? Are you my other side that appeared some time ago?" 'Turns out you still remember me.. I thought you had forgotten me *chuckle*' "how could I forget you, stupid! Although I pretended to be dumb for this, but I'm not really into stupid" 'hah .. you're stupid. If you're not stupid, why don't you hit me then?' "You are more stupid! If I beat you, which is subject to impact me too. You, yourself, admit that you're me. How could I hurt myself, stupid?" 'Oh yes, yes.. apparently you're smart too' "I'm so smart. It's just, I'm playing dumb. Anyway, if I'm not smart, how can I remember all the recipes and ingredients for cooking?!"

'Tch, never mind. I want to switch places. How?' "What you mean with switch places?" 'I put on your body. And you will be like me, the personality' "for what I want to do it?" 'For what? Dunno. I just wanted us to trade places' "Who do you think you're telling me, huh?" 'I am you' "and I don't want to be command by you" 'means I have to do it by force, huh? When your life isn't your life anymore.. what will you do? Don't you understand what am I saying?' "No.." 'the intent of the word is.. I will take your life.. and, well, you should know what you're gonna do. Bye!' "Hey.. wait!"

...

...

...

**Well, this took a long time just for translated it. Like I said, I'm not a native English speaker. So, I must translated it and corrected it. Even though, it's not good =_=a**

**#dieinthecorner**


End file.
